


Took You Long Enough

by The_Annoying_DAHG



Category: Luigi's Mansion (Video Games)
Genre: AU where the hotel is part of Evershade Valley, Accidental Voyeurism, Buckett is literally US!Papyrus but without the smoking or depression, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Ghost Sex, Heterosexual Sex, Light Angst, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Original Character(s), Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Pining, Romantic Friendship, Sexual Humor, Shuvvel is the only person that has made Buckett shut up and this is how, The Goob and the Greenie are named Buckett and Shuvvel respectively, Vanilla, anyway on to the actual tags lol, das a lotta tags there, get used to it because I'm playing LM3 as hard as I did SwSh and y'all saw what happened there, it's like a post-LMDM area, not for long tho cuz Buckett ruins everything, oh Stewbrea happened, these kids are just being hoes before bros, they're at consensual age but they're laughably immature, this sounds really harsh but it's fairly vanilla, two of it, well i mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Annoying_DAHG/pseuds/The_Annoying_DAHG
Summary: Shuvvel the Greenie almost floats in on something embarrassing. Her best friend/crush, Buckett the Goob, makes everything worse/better.
Relationships: Chambrea/Steward (Luigi's Mansion), Greenie/Goob (Luigi's Mansion)
Kudos: 2





	Took You Long Enough

**Author's Note:**

> As long as I know nobody will read this fic I might as well get personal in it lol. Also Buckett and Shuvvel are kinda OCs but they're just a Goob wearing a bucket and a Greenie wielding a shovel, both of which are completely canon. The only things that aren't canon are their names and their existence in the same place.
> 
> Also there's no explanation for that in the fic so plz read this first haha
> 
> And I don't know how ghost junk works, so, we're just gonna assume that they can summon their junk at will, rather than, like... whatever Undertale's doing with ecto-crotches.

Shuvvel was looking for Chambrea to see if she could polish her spade with some of her disinfectant. What she was _not_ looking for was Chambrea getting absolutely _railed_ by the bellhop, Steward. She knew that they were doing it (Steward was laughably bad at hiding anything) but it didn't make the encounter any less jarring.

She floated a bit into the dressing room before freezing, immediately backing out before either of them saw her. Even so, against her better judgement, she peeked into the room, just to see how it was going down. Steward was holding on to the edge of the couch, hovering just above the chambermaid ghost. His bellboy's cap was nowhere to be seen, as was Chambrea's headband, and her long hair was strewn across the side of the cushion. Her hands clung to his forearms for dear life, and he was pounding into her almost mechanically. No... just with a very consistent rhythm. Shuvvel stared in awe, trying not to bring attention to herself as she watched him lose rhythm, body stuttering as he thrust into Chambrea a final time. She phased out of the wall, only listening to the repercussions now.

"Sh--wow, uh... was that alright?"

"Yes. More than last time, at least. You freaked out when I yelped. Everyone yelps, Stew."

Shuvvel decided that, even though she had just watched them screw, this was encroaching on privacy, and turned to leave. She was halfway to the elevator when she bumped into Buckett, who was standing around with his bucket on his head. She pulled it off. "Dude. The guy with the vacuum hasn't even arrived yet. What're you doing?" He grinned at her, a cheesy, smart-alecky grin that always sent warm chills down her back. "Waiting for you. Come on, we've got broken five-irons in 506."

They both headed in, and Buckett stuck his finger in where the Floor 5 button would be. After a couple seconds, he jumped, shaking out his hand. "Too far again?" "Dunno where the sweet spot is. Either I electrocute myself or we don't activate the panel." The doors closed. "I've developed a tolerance to it anyways."

They hit the 5th Floor, and ran into a Slinker, Freddy. "Careful up here, man. Hellen's mad about something and she'll kill us again if we interrupt her." Shuvvel nodded curtly, and they went into 506 cautiously, listening to Hellen scream about something in 508.

"She's crazy, Buckett. We really should just get out of here." Buckett agreed in a way that showed he wasn't listening in the slightest. "So, Shuvvel. Tell me. Why were you watching the bellboy bang the maid?"

Shuvvel sputtered. "I--you--how do you know that?" she sneered, trying to throw him off.

"I was watching 'em too. Saw you poke your head in. It's an inside joke with the Goobs that everyone knows where, when, and how they do it. Cham and Stew are ridiculously stupid when it comes to keeping appearances."

"Wait until I tell them you guys are watching them bang."

"How do you know that?" he smiled innocently, propelling the question back to her. "Uhh... touche, Buckett. Tou- _che_."

A beat. She watched him twist his fingers. He only does it when he's nervous. How does she know that? Doesn't matter to her.

"Why do you ask?" He stiffened, and he twisted his index so tight she heard it pop. Ew. 

"Uh... well... Okay, wow, this was a really bad segue.... but I was kinda-sorta-maybe wondering if youwouldwanna _bemygirlfriendyouknow???_ "

It's Shuvvel's turn to stiffen up. "Wow. ...That _was_ a really bad segue. One of the worst I've heard, actually."

He snorted, and the tension loosened just enough. "I was gonna ask you anyways, but then I saw your head pop in and I was like 'let's flirt by making a dirty joke, sure _that_ won't end badly at all', but it _did,_ and now we're _here,_ and--" Shuvvel stopped him as he began to ramble, putting a hand on his. "Buckett. Buddy. Breathe. Uh... do something else that starts with B."

"Bang you?"

"Well, _pff,_ I mean, not right this _second,_ let me at least get to _know_ you." She fell back, sticking her hand out way too far. "Hello, my name is Shuvvel, I'm a Greenie from the Greenhouse of the Haunted Towers, and I think you're really cute and would absolutely want you to be my boyfriend."

He took her hand, shaking it a little too roughly. "Pleased to meet you. My name is Buckett, I'm a Goob that works in the Boilerworks of the Last Resort Hotel most of the time, and have a huge case of the Horny right now."

"Dude! _Ew!_ " She shoved him playfully. "You're not s'posed to just... _say_ that! You gotta make it the right time." 

Buckett threw his hands up. "I mean, I just said it, _twice_ , I know it's fresh on your mind, and I'm still waiting on the answer. Yea or nay?"

Shuvvel calmed down enough to make it at least look like she was contemplating it. Too fast a yes and he might get weirded out. "It would be my first time. You wouldn't kill me, would you? Well, I mean... you know." She gestured vaguely.

"'Course not," he grinned again. "Be my second, but the first I enjoy, hopefully."

"Hold-up-hold-up-hold-up. Who was the first?" Shuvvel was taken aback, honestly surprised that someone like Buckett could get laid. Twice!

"Uh... I don't remember her name. I wanna say it was Callie, or Cassie, something like that. One of the Sneakers from the Clockworks." He seemed particularly uncomfortable with bringing her up, but Shuvvel pressed just a little more. "Girlfriend or...?"

"Nah. I lost a bet with Freddy and them." That was their 'The Boys' gang: Freddy the Slinker, Mack the Hammer, and Penn the Oozer. "I think she just wanted to tell her friends that she did-the-do with someone from the Hotel, and we were already trying to think of what the 'loser's prize' was gonna be, and..." he trailed off slightly, reaching for Shuvvel's hand. "It just kinda happened and I never saw her again. Not at _all_ worth it, you know?" 

"Buckett... I'm sorry. That was a crap move." 

He shrugged it off, laying Shuvvel in position. "I got over it, mostly. Just stings that my first can't go to someone worth having it. Like you. You're worth a V-Card."

She cheesed, making him giggle a little. "So are you. That's why you're getting mine."

Buckett smiled, not his normal grin, but a genuine smile. It was amazing. "Glad to have the honor, Shuvvel."

"Uh..." She stared off, noticing how interesting the grass stains on the floor were. "I really don't know where to go from here. Don't get me wrong, I wanna! Just, I'm not sure how."

"Oh, I got this. Just don't look at me 'cause you'll make me way too self-conscious to do it." He sank behind the bed, somewhere where Shuvvel couldn't see him. "If you hurt me, just know you're square in the spot to get hit with a spade."

"Then we'll hope this doesn't hurt too bad. It shouldn't, but, you know, if it's your first..." He didn't finish his sentence, instead tracing a circle around her tails. "Whoa, already, then." Buckett popped up, raising a brow. "S-Sorry, you just scared me. Keep going, you're fine."

Another circle, followed by a couple of probes in between her tails. "B-Buck--that feels--" Shuvvel flinched slightly, gripping the bedspread a little tighter. 

"I'm goin' in. Like, my hand. Just so you know." Buckett pushed a finger in, working it around gently until he was all the way inside her. "Ah--! Buckett-since-when-were-your-hands-so-big-hhhh..."

He didn't say anything, just grinned as he pulled his fingers out, only to slide them back in. With each push, Shuvvel squealed a little higher, which was strange to hear from a deep-voiced ghost like her. "Geez, Shuvvel. You'll have Hellen on our butts if you keep this up."

"Th-That would be your fa--" she began to retort, cutting off as he twisted his hand, opting for the nearest pillow. Buckett leaned in close, making her squirm...

"Found the sweet spot. It's not in the elevator."

She whacked him with the pillow, and he laughed, floating just out of reach. "Glad to know you're still up and kickin'. Woulda been a shame if I put you out of work." He laughed. "Imagine having to explain that to someone. 'Oh yeah, my boyfriend fingered me so intensely he broke something and I'll be out of a job for the next however long'... That'd be great."

Shuvvel couldn't laugh just yet. Buckett had gotten her _so close_ and then he left... She was going to get him tonight. Not just that... but right _now._

She reached up from her position on the bed, grabbing Buckett and taking him down with her. "You'd better finish that job, Buckett. I don't know the girl's equivalent to blueballing, but you just did that and I will _not_ stand for it." He made a face. "Mine are always blue, though..."

Shuvvel tossed him away lightly, rolling her eyes. “Point is, you need to finish me off. And I wanna finish you off. So let’s finish this before someone comes in and sees it.”

Buckett relented, _finally,_ holding himself over Shuvvel’s body. “Uh, I’ve not done this part before. The first-- she, uh… we didn’t do _this,_ if you’re following me.” She followed, repulsed by the thought of Buckett eating someone out who wasn’t her.

“You can do it, though, right?” she replied, idly wondering what he would feel like. Buckett sputtered sarcastically. “Yes, duh. If you can believe it, I wasn’t nearly this confident the first time.”

Shuvvel grinned, feeling her face betray her bravado. “You? Not cocky? Never.” He mulled it over for a moment before accepting defeat with a smirk. 

“Uh… okay, we actually gotta do this if we’re gonna do it. I can’t just stand over you all night. ‘Kay?” Shuvvel remembered what they were supposed to be doing. “Oh. Yeah. Go ‘head. Just don’t break me.”

Buckett didn’t answer, opting for a touch at her entrance. “Hff-dude… sorry, sorry, just keep going, you scared me.”

“‘Kay… are you sure? Y-You’re really tense. I don’t want you to regret it.” For all his shenanigans, Shuvvel reasoned, Buckett was a sweetheart at the core. “I’m just a little nervous, uh, on edge, is all. Unless I tell you to quit, you can keep going.” She clasped his hand, trying to convey the sincerity behind her words. “Promise.”

Buckett hesitated again, before breathing in gently, poking at her entrance slowly, before sliding the tip in. “Shh--geez, Shuv,” he mumbled, pulling on the sheets just a little. “You’re _tight._ It’s good… just a little hard to start with, is all.”

Shuvvel didn’t answer. She couldn’t answer, because she was trying not to squirm. It didn’t hurt so bad that she wanted to stop, but there was definitely something that was gonna have to heal. Buckett regained his composure, thrusting all the way in and catching himself by the bed’s headboard. “Oh, that was super fast, Shuv, s-sorry, you alright?”

“Buckett, I love you, I really do, b-but you’re not gonna kill me just by enjoying yourself.” She realized that she had bitten off a little more than she could chew, but by now she just wanted her body to figure out what was happening and respond _accordingly_ , for crying out loud. 

“Ffhhmm… awright. I’ll… let’s go.”

He pulled back out about halfway before slamming back into her again. “Wh--ah--!” Shuvvel tried to say something, but it only came out as a shriek of ecstasy. Her eyes felt glued shut as she felt Buckett repeat the action again and again. It was glorious, and she felt like she could cry of joy that she got to experience this with no one other than her best friend-turned-boyfriend, who, after about two minutes, was beginning to lose rhythm. “Sh--Shuv--Shuvvel-I’m-close… you… where?” he panted. “Inside,” she replied simply, trying not to scream in pleasure. “Th-That’s… _hot._ ” One thrust, two, three, four, and she felt a flood of something fill her up. She flew up reflexively, latching on to Buckett’s shoulders as he choked out half a sentence she never understood. 

They broke apart, absolutely _spent_ , Buckett collapsing on the bed beside her. “Haha--How was that?” he laughed, looking high as a kite. “Oh, it was… Buckett, when I tell you I can’t even _describe_ it, I mean, you _know_ you’ve done something good.” 

He grinned a toothy grin, closing his eyes happily. “Good. I put myself into that hard.” She rolled her eyes. “Oh, really? I hadn’t noticed.” He sat up, furrowing his brow in a “for real?” expression, and she laughed. “I need to shower.” 

“Understandable,” Buckett said, mostly to himself. “Think I might just go die for a few days. That was _intense._ ” 

They lay in that bed for a while before Buckett woke up with a start. He found himself curled around Shuvvel, and she was half on the bed and half on him. Edging out from beneath her, he wondered how long he’d slept, opening the window to air out the room and picking up a few golf clubs on the floor. He couldn’t imagine being the owner of a hotel room where a ghost had just lost her virginity. The two probably needed to move. “Hey, Shuvvel,” he whispered, pushing her gently. “We’re still in 506. We need to move out to our rooms, Stew’s probably worrying himself sick.” Shuvvel had woken up slowly but sat up wide awake at the mention of Steward. “Oh shoot. I completely forgot about him. We gotta fly." She zipped out of the room, and Buckett followed her.

They pushed B1 on the elevator, trying to find an explanation as to why they were gone for three hours. As they went to step inside, they were met with the worried face of Steward. "Oh goodness! Where have you two _been?_ Hellen’s on my tail because I lost you. Come on, we have an early day tomorrow. She says we have a 'special guest'. Let’s move!" He ushered them into the elevator. "You’d better have a good explanation for Chambrea. She’s been all over the hotel looking for you." He took off his bellhop’s cap, running a hand through his tendril of hair. 

Shuvvel blushed, as did Buckett, who fumbled for a reply. “Uh… how ‘bout we say that it’s classified?”

Steward crossed his arms. “Stew. I’m serious. Think about who we are and where we were.”

"...oh."

He was silent for a moment. “I won’t tell Chambrea.”

They rode in silence. The elevator doors opened. “Good for you, though--” Buckett turned away, holding a hand up to the bellhop. “Steward. Please. Stop. Just-- don’t.”

All was well until Buckett went into his dorm, and a churning realization hit him.

"Oh no... we forgot to change the sheets."

**Author's Note:**

> Steward sounds exactly like Ben Shapiro, Buckett sounds like Michael Cera, Shuvvel sounds like Debbie Ryan and Chambrea sounds like Kristen Schaal


End file.
